


Tea with Jackie

by AmeliaPonders



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, really nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPonders/pseuds/AmeliaPonders
Summary: Jackie has an unexpected guest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).



> Dedicated to Caedmon on the occasion of her birthday. So sorry it's late, dear, and I hope you enjoy this little piece of Nine fluff :)

The knocking was insistent, impatient, and instantly annoying (the hangover from a night out with her bloke probably wasn’t helping). “Oh, hold your bleedin’ horses, I’m comin’!” Jackie shouted as she made her way to the door of her flat. When she opened it, she gasped a little in surprise. The Doctor was the last person she’d expect to show up at her door like that (although the obnoxious knocking wasn’t exactly out of character). 

“Doctor? What are you doin’ here? Where’s Rose? Did something happen to my little girl?!”

“Rose is fine,” the Doctor replied, cutting Jackie off before she could get too worked up and pushing past her into the flat. 

Jackie searched his face for a brief moment, but knew he wouldn’t lie to her about Rose. The alien git may get under Jackie’s skin sometimes, but he loved Rose with all of his being. Had done for a while before they got together “officially,” and he’d certainly shown it in the year since. Even though she was none too pleased about the relationship at first, Jackie had come to accept it and, if she was honest, had also come to see the Doctor as part of the family.

“Well, come on,” Jackie said as she went back to the kitchen to fix some tea (she knew the Doctor absolutely loved her tea, though neither of them called attention to it). The Doctor followed her wordlessly, and it was only once Jackie had the kettle on that she noticed how fidgety and nervous the man looked, picking at his jumper and trying to run fingers through hair that was too short for it. Huh. That was odd. The Doctor was many things, but nervous? Most definitely not.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure at eight A.M. on a bloody Saturday?” she grumbled. She’d needed to get up soon anyway since she had a hairdressing client coming round in an hour, but she wasn’t about to tell him that. It was too much fun to jab at the Doctor, and she actually liked when he jabbed right back. They’d established their own little pattern of banter, another unspoken example of their mutual affection. Only this time, the Doctor didn’t play ball, and the silence between them was awkward.

Finally, he let out a long breath. “Like I said, Jackie, Rose is perfectly fine. Brilliant, as always, she is. But I _have_ come here to talk to you about her. Well...her and me, I s’pose. I love your daughter very much, and--”

Jackie didn’t hear the rest of his sentence. She didn’t need to. She went to her bedroom, retrieved what she needed, and returned to the bewildered Doctor. “Here.”

The Doctor took the small wooden box and opened it. His mouth dropped open at what he found. It was perfect.

“Belonged to her gran,” Jackie told him. “I think it’s Rose’s size, too. I won’t have you proposin’ to my daughter with some daft alien glow-in-the-dark ring or whatever it is your people use for this sort of thing.”

“How did you know that’s why I came?”

“Call it mother’s intuition,” she replied. “Also, Doctor, try as you might to be all tough and scary -- what is it the baddies call you sometimes?”

“The Oncoming Storm,” the Doctor muttered.

“That’s right. Well, Mister Oncoming Storm, you ain’t so different from any other bloke askin’ a parent for permission to propose.” She took his hand and gave him an earnest, loving smile, her eyes bright with unshed tears. “Keep bein’ good to her, Doctor. And welcome to the Tyler family.”

With that, Jackie enveloped the Doctor in a big hug. She was thrilled for both her daughter and future son-in-law, but she also knew how uncomfortable these sorts of displays of affection made him, and if that was a little bit amusing too, so be it. The Doctor made a show of dusting off his leather jacket when she finally let go, and Jackie bit back laughter.

They had their cuppa and the Doctor told Jackie about the planet where he planned to propose to Rose. Most of the land on Felizar Beta Four was covered in wildflowers; they’d have a picnic on a hill overlooking the most vibrant valley, then take in a once-in-a-millennium meteor shower once the sun went down. Jackie called him a romantic old sod and dried the tears that finally fell.

“I best get back to Rose, Jackie,” the Doctor said once his cup was empty. “Told her I’m doing some repairs in one of the data storage rooms on the TARDIS and I don’t think I have much longer ‘til she comes looking for me.”

Jackie wished him well as she cleaned up their tea, giving him a stern warning that he’d better bring Rose to see her as soon as they get engaged. “Oh, and Doctor?” she said as they reached the front of the flat again, “I look forward to planning the wedding.” 

His look of horror as she closed the door had Jackie cracking up the rest of the day.


End file.
